


Fear

by MellindaHightop



Series: Azurite/Jasper [9]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellindaHightop/pseuds/MellindaHightop





	Fear

Azurite had to withdrawn into their gem.

It had been a newbie mistake. They had gone to visit the new world that Blue Diamond had set herself up at and had gotten jumped by a native beast of the world.

They were a fairly well trained gem, a necessary fact for an Azurite since they were so rarely made and were a fairly fragile gem. And yet they still were surprised and injured enough to be forced back into their gem.

Time becomes meaningless once inside the gem and Azurite was unaware of anything that was happening around themself. When they finally reformed they were surprised to find themself laid out on their bed, the fur from the beast draped across them like them like a blanket.

A blink and a raised head showed why. Jasper lounged in their chair, reading over a report that was half typed. The orange gem looked over at their movements, raising an eyebrow at them. The question was clear.

“I'm fine now Jasper.”

“You were inside for a while. We'll need to step up your training.”

“I figured you'd say that.” Sighing Azurite rested their head back on the pillow, tugging the fur closer. “Come to bed love. I'm sure it's late.”

Jasper apparently agreed with the statement and left the report, coming to their nest and almost laying on top of them as they settled in. It was instinct for the warrior, to protect her weaker mate. Azurite didn't argue the notion, merely moving to allow Jasper to rest fully against them.

“Don't ever scare me life that again.”


End file.
